


Ruby the last Airbender

by DadXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadXiaoLong/pseuds/DadXiaoLong
Summary: This is a crossover of Rwby and Avatar. This doesn’t exactly follow the same story of the Last Airbender but there is very similar story beats. Check out my twitter DaddyXiaoLong for art of this AU!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be very rough. I’m not the best at writing or editing. But I hope you all enjoy my story

Beams of light shined through the giant walls of ice that floated in freezing cold waters as the sun rise above the horizon. A white haired pale girl awakened from a mixture of the light and her brother on the other side of their igloo shoring. She scuffed putting on a big fluffy blue coat with white fur on the collar over blue robes. Next was the big warm pants, and boots. She walked out with a tie in her hand going to the edge of the ice looking at her reflection as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. The girl touched the scar right over her left eye before standing back up. 

“Weiss,” a taller older woman called for her. They looked very similar, even for sisters. “Sun and you will need to go out fishing this morning. Be sure to be careful.” 

“I’ll be fine Winter, we are always fine,” the teen rolled her eyes. The elder was always protective over her, Weiss knew it wasn’t only because of their blood relation. 

Winter pulled the girl’s coat collar closer together trying to make sure she was warm, “don’t be sassy with me. You know I worry.” Weiss crossed her arms with another scuff. “Just get your brother up and ready please,” she requested before walking away making sure the village was up and working. 

Lucky for her Sun was already up. He walked out stretching her arms, legs and monkey tail with a large yawn. Even though everyone called Sun the Schnee’s brother, it was in name only. He was tanner, taller, and blonde. He had been found by Winter as a child out in the tundra at night. The boy didn’t even remember why. And ever since, Weiss knew him as her brother. 

Weiss picked up Sun’s spear that was leaning against their home. Handing it to him, “Winter would like us to go out hunting today, we should get going now while it’s early.” 

“Ughhhhhh,” the man groaned, throwing his head back. “Do we have to? I just woke up. I wanna eaaaaaaaat,” he whined, putting on a puffer warmer jacket over his sleeveless dark blue shirt. 

The smaller girl narrowed her crystal blue eyes, shoving the spear against his chest. “Fine fine fine!” He rolled his eyes, following his sister into the small wooden boat. “Let’s get a move on.” 

*** 

A fire bolt flew shooting into the air, hitting a stuffed brown dummy straight in the chest, catching fire. A large, muscular blonde stood tall a few feet away from it. Leaving her fighting stance for a more relaxed one fixing the sleeve of her red robe and touching up her tie that held together a mountain of blonde hair. 

A slow clap came echoing through the cold stone room, “great work Yang.” The new woman was much different, smaller, though tone, black hair with a lose bun on the top of her head, golden eyes that seemed to pierce into Yang’s purple’s.

The blonde bowed, “Thank you Cinder,” then looked up at her with a smile, a completely different mood than what was there a few seconds ago. “I’m getting so good! I’m all like pew pew!” She said shooting out more fireballs from her fists. This time missing hitting the wall. 

“You are powerful, though you need to focus better.” Cinder walked beside the larger woman with her arms behind her back. Lifting one hand up as electricity came over her arm, a calm face aiming with two fingers at the dummy. A huge lightening bolt struck out from her, hitting it straight in the chest. The brunette put her arm back behind her with a little sly grin. 

“Woah!! That’s amazing,” Yang was in awe watching the much more skilled woman show off her moves. “When do you think I could do that?” The blonde asked looking towards her hands. 

“With time, practice, and focus, you will be able to,” Cinder turned Yang around walking out the door with her. “You are a prodigy Xiao Long. You will make a great firelord after Salem.” 

Yang’s brows scrunch up, meaning she was thinking hard. “I don’t see how I am when Adam is the one going on missions all the time. I’m always stuck in this stupid palace!” 

Cinder stopped her, “calm down. Remember your emotions,” the blonde frowned. She was told that often. “Your brother, his death wouldn’t cost us much. Yours would,” she smiled at the younger woman. “Now go run off. You must be hungry, and I have work to get to.” Cinder was a high ranking general, one of Salem’s best, hence why she trains Yang and keeps a room in the palace. 

“Ughhhh,” Yang groaned and huffed out as she made her way to the mess hall. She felt like everyone treated her like a child but at the same time, expected her to be so much. 

***

The two siblings had been out for hours only getting three tiny fish to their name. Sun continued to struggle striking at the water anytime something swam by. Missing nearly every time. Meanwhile Weiss was behind him, with a puddle of water. She lifted her arms up bending the water into a ball. 

“Arrrughhh why can’t I just catch one!” Sun yelled, shaking the boat, making Weiss lose her focus on her water ball. It splashed back into the water. “Sun you Dolt! I was practicing!” Weiss got on her knees looking over their tiny boat into the water, not expecting to have it glowing back at her. 

“Well Sorry Princess! I’m trying to feed our tribe!” He yelled back but immediately stopped as he saw the glow. “Is the sea mad at us?” He whispered. 

The water shifted as a glacier from deep under them began to rise to the surface of the water. Ice and water rained down on the siblings. Weiss stood in front of her brother bending the water and used it as a shield. Fishes flopped into their boat. And finally the round ice was up. 

“What… is that?” Is in question getting a good look at what was in it. It looked like there was a person in there, and something else above. 

Weiss took no time jumping out of the boat and on the ice, “wait no! You don’t know what that is, Weiss!” Sun followed her trying to grab her arm. She pushed him away, tapping her finger on her chin. 

“We need to get them out,” the white haired girl thought. Then raised her arms, deciding to bend the ice. A huge crack right in the middle began to form. Sun hid behind Weiss, hoping he wouldn’t be hit by a sharp piece of ice. 

Weiss continued to bend, breaking it more and more before both ends finally crashed into the water. And before then was a girl with reddish brown hair, laying on top of a big dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend FireCrackerBlake on Twitter for helping edit this. Go wish them a happy birthday!

Weiss ran over to the girl, sliding to her knees and picked her up as the girl began to open her eyes. The red head rubbed her eyes with her hands, that’s when Weiss saw the silver arrows on her hands that went up her arms. The girl then pushed the hair out of her face, another arrow. 

She finally opened her eyes as they began to adjust. Blinking many times, before finally looking at the person in front of her. She was really pretty. The girl looked around more, seeing a boy with a tail dressed very similar to the figure in front of her. “What… happened?” 

”Dude! You just came out of a ball of ice!” Sun yelled from behind. Weiss glared at her brother putting all her attention on the girl. 

“Are you okay?” The short girl asked softly. 

The teen brightened with pink at all the attention she was getting, she shook her head yes. “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m Ruby by the way.” She smiled, getting up from the ice. She wobbled a bit, again Weiss caught her. 

“So how old are you?” Sun asked standing over Weiss protectively. Very unsure of this entire situation. 

“I’m 17!” She smiled at the larger boy, “how about you?” 

”He is 19 and I’m 18,” Weiss replied, “and calm down, your body is most likely tired. You’ve probably been trapped in here for a long time.” 

The big dog finally got up and Sun gasped, throwing his staff up, “What is this thing?!” Then hid behind his sister cowering but the dog was curious of the monkey boy, smelling the sister and then finding Sun behind her. Licking his face. 

“This is Zwei! My flying dog,” Ruby patted. Weiss was trying to control herself. She loved dogs, especially this one, this big cute face, fluffy ears. The water bender had to tell herself to calm down. 

“Where did you get it from?” Weiss asked the younger girl. 

“They are all around the air kingdom!” She smiled. And immediately the mood changed. Sun stopped fighting off the dog’s kisses, and Weiss looked toward her brother with a look of worry in her blue eyes. 

The water bender looked at her questionably, “the air kingdom?” 

“Yeah! I’m an air bender, check it out!” Ruby formed a ball under her, that made her zoom around the glacier. Weiss grew more and more worried, Not understanding how this was possible. The Airbender finally stopped as she fell into her huge dog, who turned to give her kisses. 

The sister pulled her brother towards her, “we need to get her home, let her sleep, tell her more.” Sun nodded, with a big sigh. 

“Where are we going?” Ruby popped up behind the two causing Sun to fall back with a yell. 

“We wanna take you to our tribe, it’s not too far away,” she smiled back at the younger girl. 

“Yeah! We can take Zwei!” Ruby jumped up on the dog and leaned over the side to pull Weiss up. She took her hand and sat in the big saddle around the dog’s back. Sun followed long looking over the side. 

The faunus poked Weiss, “are you sure this is a good id-“ 

“Yip Yip!” Ruby had the reins in her hands as Zwei took off. Causing the boy to scream on the back and hold Weiss as she laughed happily. The dog flew close to the water. 

The waterbender looked on in awe, amazed with their entire day that started off crummy. 

*** 

Yang stood over her balcony, looking over the land around the palace. Tents and huts everywhere with fire nation soldiers roaming around everywhere. They were walled in all around them. The girl signed, resting her chin on her hand. She wanted to explore the world. But she was ‘too important,’ ‘not ready yet’ and ‘had to train everyday.’ 

“Ugh….” she grew frustrated, bits of fire coming out of her mouth. She folded her arms looking back up toward the wall. Seeing a fire nation ship coming in to dock. It was Adam. 

The blonde hurried down to the door of the palace. Guards stood making sure that the princess wouldn’t leave. They moved away once Adam walked through. Putting his hand up to shoo them away. “Hello,” he greeted. 

“You’re back! What did you do! What did you get me?!” Yang was far more happy and Energized than anyone in the entire nation. 

“You seem very happy,” he began, pushing his red hair back. Fixing his black jacket as she walked up the stairs. “We've been trying to negotiate with a little village from the earth kingdom. Of course, they fought us. So we had to burn it down.” 

“I can’t believe how vicious they can be,” Yang shook her head. Completely ignorant to the fire nation’s atrocities. Adam put his hand out to her, a golden fan in front of her face. 

“Here, I’m sure you would like this little thing, I got it off one of the people in the village.” Yang took it from him, looking at it in amazement. Never seeing anything like it before. The large blonde put her finger on the end, it nicked it causing a little blood to come out. 

“What is this?” 

“Not sure, but many women had it, all wearing terrible makeup,” he rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to be leaving you now. I am setting off again tomorrow.” 

Yang frowned at her brother, “but you just came back! How are you gonna leave so soon?” 

“Some of us can’t afford to be sitting around playing all day,” the man spoke with a lot of venom. “I have a duty, of finding the avatar-“ 

“Again with that, it’s all you talk about!” Yang rolled her eyes as she continued to play with the fan. “You’ve gone all over the world you’d think you’d find it by now.” 

Adam slammed his fist into the wall burning it up. “Shut up.” Yang groaned, hating how uptight everyone was. She couldn’t understand why he gets so angry all the time. Especially to her. Yang walked away into her bedroom. Putting the fan down on the desk. Wondering where she should put it with all of the other little nick nacks around her room. 

As the night fell, there was some movement at the docks. Jumping down from Adam’s ship was a girl with black hair, black ears, tan skin, and a toned body. She wore Full makeup, headdress and armor. She easily passed the guards near the shore. She looked around the palace she saw one light on. That would be her target. 

Yang stood in her room, with the top of her robe off wearing a black bra. She was trying to mimic Cinders movements, and saying “pew” when she would try to shoot out lightning. It didn’t work, but she kept on trying. 

She was unaware of the visitor that peaked her head through the door. Rolling her eyes, not believing a fire bender could act like this. Right when she was about to leave someone caught her eyes. Her missing fan. The warrior moved in keeping a close eye on the bender. 

Yang did more moves trying to be as good as Cinder until she twirled around coming face to face with the warrior. The girl immediately took the fan, pressing it against her throat. “Do not move.” This woman’s golden eyes pierced into the blondes. 

“Hey, okay okay, at least let me put on my robe,” yang spoke calmly. The warrior looked over her, nodding thinking that was fair. And took the blade off her throat. 

Yang picked up her top from her bed, looking over to the woman. Then threw it on the warrior, causing her to panic trying to get it off her and striking her blade wildly into the air. Until she felt something run into her feeling like a bear ramming into the wall. 

The warrior pushed the robe out of her face to find the bender looking back at her. “Woah you have a lot of makeup! What’s that for?” She has her arms wrapped tightly around the warrior who struggled to get out. “Why don’t you chill out and talk to me, why are you trying to kill me?” 

“I’m not trying to kill you!” The warrior yelled, “it’s your brother I want,” kicking out trying her best to get out of the Bear hug. “You just happen to have my weapon.”

“Oh! You must be from the earth kingdom then, that’s what Adam gave to me,” Yang picked her off the wall and was now just holding her in the middle of her room. The woman was growing frustrated with how easy it was for this bender to capture her. “Who are you? and what’s on your face? And how did you get those ears?”She questioned again. 

“I’m the Kyoshi Warrior that is now deciding I should add you to my hit list,” Blake began to move her legs around Yang’s left one, then pulled up. Causing the muscular woman to fall to the ground. 

Blake hurried to grab her blade, her ears twitched as she heard someone lean against the door frame. Cinder stood, already taking aim at the warrior. Shoot her in the stomach with a powerful lightning bolt. She fell to the floor groaning, crying out in pain curling up in a ball. 

Yang got up, looking between both of the black haired women. “Is she okay?” Asking Cinder. 

“Mmm, maybe. Guards! Bring the Kyoshi into the prison,” she called as three men showed up behind her. Cinder stepped towards Yang, “you should have yelled for help once she first came. She could have killed you.” 

“I don’t think she’s much of a threat….” Yang rubbed her neck as she watched the guards carry the warrior out and towards the prison cells. 

“Of course she is, Adam just burned down her people’s villages” she pointed as she walked out of her room. “Don’t be so dense Yang.” 

Yang sat down on her bed, biting her lip as she thought about all of this new information. Wondering if the village was actually bad. Or why Kyoshi didn’t want to kill her. And what even was a Kyoshi? 

She knew one thing through. The warrior was pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Blake Ruby Yang and Weiss are all around the ages of 17 to 19 years old. Adam is 20, and Cinder is 24. Just so everyone knows their ages and stuff.


End file.
